


What’s Best For You

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Literally have no idea where this is going so I don’t know what to tag, Longing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Buck loves Eddie so much he’ll do anything to see him happy, even if it’s with someone else.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

The pain of unrequited love is unlike anything Buck had ever experienced before. Buck was heartbroken Eddie was going on a date. Buck was staying with Chris while Eddie went out. Being with Chris was the best thing to do it would make him happy so it was good Eddie asked him. Originally when Eddie had asked him if he was free Buck almost thought he as asking him out. Buck felt like such an idiot.

“Hey Buddy!” Buck said hugging Chris.

“Bucky!” Chris giggled.

“Thanks man!” Eddie said.

Buck could barely breathe Eddie looked so hot. He always did,but tonight was something different. It hurt knowing all the effort he was putting in for someone else.

Eddie returned from the date about 2 hours later right after Chris had gone to bed. Eddie looked mad.....really mad.

“What happened?” Buck asked concerned.

“My date was an ass that’s what.” Eddie groaned. “I knew this was a bad idea to go out.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Buck said sitting next to Eddie on the couch.

“All there is to say is he was awful. We saw beautiful little girl and he commented on how disgusting she was because she was handicapped. Like what the fuck?” Eddie groaned.

“I would have probably punched him in the face.” Buck growled.

“Oh believe me I wanted to, but I didn’t wanna end up in jail again.” Eddie said breathing heavily.

Wait...he....did Eddie just confirm that he was in fact on a date with another man. Buck tried no to focus to much on this. No matter what Eddie just saw him as a friend and “just because he likes guys does not mean he likes me” Buck thought.

“Eddie I am so sorry.” Buck frowned.

“You don’t need to apologize. I guess I’m just destined to be alone forever.” Eddie said with a fake laugh.

“I promise you there is someone out there. Someone who will love you and Chris.” Buck said looking into Eddies eyes.

Buck knew someone lucky would get to be a part of their lives, and all he wanted was Eddies happiness. No matter how much it might pain him to see Eddie with someone else and how hard it will be not being around as much. He has to help Eddie be happy. Even if that means helping him be happy with someone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck was in the bathroom at Eddies hiding out. He tried to shut off his feelings, and be just friends, but you can’t help who you fall for. Buck never meant for this to happen, but it was basically inevitable Eddie is practically perfect in every way.

Buck stared at his own reflection and thinking about how hard this was. He was just longing for something to change. He wanted it to be Eddie realizing his feelings, but this is real life not some romantic movie where everything is all sunshine and rainbows.

Buck heard a knock on the door.

“Did you fall in?” Eddie laughed.

“Be our in a minute.” Buck yelled.

Buck splashed some water on his face, and cracked his neck before letting out a deep breath. 

Buck returned to the couch with Eddie.

“Can we maybe take a whole break from this me dating thing. I know you wanna help. Which is really nice, but right now I’m not too worried about it. If the right person comes along, and it clicks that’s great, but if not oh well. I don’t need someone to be happy I am plenty happy with how my life is now.” Eddie said.

“You’re sure?” Buck asked.

“Positive.” Eddie insisted. “What about you? Are you looking for someone?”

“I mean I want something real. I’m not wasting my time on a relationship unless I think it’s the real thing. No more pointless dates, and definitely no more meaningless sex. I wanna settle down, and I’m just looking for the right person.”Buck said.

“I feel the same way.” Eddie said. “ I mean....I’m looking for that too.”

Hearing these words made Bucks heart flutter, but only for a moment. The words were so wonderful to hear. Eddie wants the real deal he wants it all he wants to settle down...the only problem is Buck wants to settle down with him, but Eddie couldn’t seem less interested.

“I should probably go.” Buck said.

“You don’t have to. You can just crash here.” Eddie said.

“No I can’t. I need to get home.” Buck said quickly leaving Eddies.

Buck drove a few blocks then pulled into a parking lot. He felt a wave of sadness hit him as tears began to steam down his face. Buck had never felt more embarrassed of his emotions. Eddie was not his to cry over. They are friends and no more. Time to move on...whatever it takes.


	3. Chapter 3

The nagging was constant. Everyone, well except Eddie we’re always pestering Buck about getting back out there. He hadn’t really dated anyone since Ali and didn’t seem to be really looking for anyone. Why would he be looking when the only person he wanted was by his side already nearly every day.

Is it really fair tho? To date someone when you know you love someone else. It hurts to see someone you love not love you back. Buck can’t do it he can’t start something with someone when his heart is somewhere else. Maybe it will be easier to move on once Eddie gets in a relationship.

Buck decided to set up some profiles online for Eddie, and sure enough everyone was interested. Buck gave Eddie all the account information. 

“Why did you do this Buck?” Eddie groaned.

“Because you deserve to find someone.” Buck demanded.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Whatever I guess I’ll give it a chance.

Buck knew once Eddie was dating he was gonna feel even more pressure so he concocted a little plan. He could have a fake date or two. Just tell people it’s not really serious. Doesn’t wanna overwhelm them making them meet the whole family. It might work.

A few days passed and Eddie told Buck he’d found someone he was interested in and was gonna see where it goes. There it was again that excruciating emotional pain. Ultimately this is for the best, but Buck had never felt worse.

Eddie began going on quite a few dates. Buck was getting more upset,but Eddie seemed happy so that’s all that maters.

“Hey you wanna hang out tonight?” Eddie smiled.

“Sorry man, I got a date. Another time I promise!” Buck nodded and left the firehouse.

Buck went home feeling more alone than ever. He didn’t want to lie to Eddie or anyone really, but sometimes a few little white lies are essential. Tears began to fall down Bucks face as loneliness and heartbreak took over. Eddie is happy and that’s all he needs, but he feels selfish for wanting to be the one to make happy. Craving to have Eddie near and reciprocate his feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Buck sat on the couch sipping a beer. He felt like he may never truly be happy again, at least not where his love life is concerned. It’s not that he thinks he needs someone to be happy, but with out Eddie he doesn’t see how he can be.

He was so in his head he almost didn’t hear the knock on the door. Well he also wasn’t expecting anyone considering it was nearly midnight. He was surprised to see It was Eddie.

“I know I should have called, but I need to tell you something.” Eddie said.

“What? Is Chris ok? Are you ok?” Buck panicked.

“He’s fine and I’m fine. I’ve been lying to you. I haven’t gone on any dates.” Eddie admitted.

“Why did you lie?” Buck asked.

“Because the truth. I didn’t want to...at least not with any of them. The real reason is you.” Eddie let out a deep breath.

“Me? What did I do?” Buck said heart thumping fast as he felt a wave of many emotions.

“You made me fall in love with you.” Eddie said softly.

Bucks eyes widened.

“It’s ok. I know you don’t feel the same and we’re friends, but I can’t keep up this charade of fake dates. I’m so tired of lying to everyone.” Eddie said nervously fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket as he turned to leave.

“I lied too. All my dates were made up. I couldn’t do it...I couldn’t date someone when my heart wasn’t in it. I’m so in love with you Eddie. All I want is you to be happy.”Buck said.

“Wait? You’re in love with me?” Eddie said as he turned around with a huge smile.

Buck nodded. 

“Then why were you so adamant about me finding someone?” Eddie asked.

“I want you happy.” Buck shrugged.

“So you really pushed me away to someone else just to try to make me happy?” Eddie asked

“It hurt, but it hurt more to see you sad.”

“You’re amazing. You really wanna know what would make me really happy?” Eddie smirked. “ If you’d let me kiss you.”

“Kiss me now.” Buck demanded.

Eddie and Buck moved towards each other connecting their lips, and quiet moans quickly escaped them as their hand roamed each other’s bodies.

Eddie pulled away. “Damn I don’t remember a kiss ever feeling like that.”

“I’ve never felt that.” Buck panted. “All I know is I want to keep feeling that with you. That was incredible.

“So do I.” Eddie smiled.

“Do you wanna sleep over? I also actually do mean just sleep. I mean it’s pretty late.”

“I’d love to. I’ve always wanted to know what it’s like waking up next to you.” Eddie smiled.

They both climbed in Bucks bed and laid facing each other looking into each other’s eyes. Buck hadn’t remembered ever feeling so happy and quickly drifted asleep. When he woke Eddie was watching him sleep with a soft smile.

“Morning.” Eddie said with a soft kiss to Bucks lips.

“So this is how it is to wake up next to you.” Eddie grinned.

“I could get used to this.” Buck smiled.


End file.
